1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the oscillating arm is pivotally connected to the connecting device about a pivot axis near one end.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is known from international (PCT-) patent publication no. WO 02/090155 in the name of the same Applicant. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biassed by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. In this known windscreen wiper device the wiper blade includes two opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed. Neighbouring ends of the longitudinal strips are interconnected by the respective connecting piece. A sometimes felt disadvantage of the windscreen wiper device as described in the above international (PCT-) patent publication is that it is too expensive.